


I Admit

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ





	I Admit

“Dean?”

“Mhm?”

“My brother and I used to get each other off.”

“So?”

“So. He was my _brother_.”

“My brother and I did the same thing a few times.”

“He’s your step-brother. It doesn’t count. You don’t have the same mum and dad.”

“We call the same two people mum and dad.”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“We lived in the same house as a family.”

“No.”

“Fine. I got your brother off once in the showers at Hogwarts.”

“His prick looked exactly like mine. It was bloody brilliant I’m sure of it.”

“It was Ron not Fred.”

“That’s revolting.”

“I know.”


End file.
